All American MP-8000
This page is about how to operate the MP-8000 controller made by All American Scoreboards. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Power Up Push and hold the ON/OFF button to turn the controller on. At the prompt to select SCOREBOARD or STAT PANEL, press 1 to select SCOREBOARD. At the prompt Use Last Setup? you may press ENTER to stay with the previous setup or press YES/NO then ENTER to start fresh. If you answered no to the previous question, the controller will prompt you to select the sport. Press the correct number for HOCKEY. At the prompt Change Game Setup? press ENTER to say no. Setting Time Press TIME. Then, enter the time using the numeric keypad, such as 3, 0, 0 for 3:00, or 1, 2, 0, 0 for 12:00. Then, press ENTER. To reset the time to the pre-set default period time, you may push TIME. 1/10 of a Second To toggle 1/10 of a second on and off, press SETUP, then press ENTER until the question about Last Minute Tenths? is shown. At this point, press YES/NO, then ENTER. Then, press CLEAR to exit setup. Setting Period Press +1 to cycle through the available period numbers. Running Clock To control the clock, use the START/STOP button. Pressing once will start the clock, pressing again will stop the clock. Your scoreboard may also be equipped with a hand-held start/stop pendant button. Goals Adding Goals To add one goal, press the +1 button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. Removing goals To remove one goal, press the -1 button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. To manually change the score, press SCORE, then input the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Adding a Penalty NOTE: This controller has preset penalty times ONLY. You must go to the setup options to change the penalty times. Please contact your rink directly to find out if/how you should go about doing this. Press the PENALTY button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. Then, type the player's jersey number on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER. The controller will prompt you to press 1 for a minor penalty or 2 for a major penalty. Editing a Penalty Press the EDIT button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. The controller will show the first two penalties for that team. Press 1 to edit the first penalty, or 2 to edit the second penalty. To see additional penalties, use the ↓ down arrow to scroll down. Once the correct penalty is chosen, you may enter a new player number and a new time for the penalty. Removing a Penalty Press the DELETE button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. The controller will show the first two penalties for that team. Press 1 to remove the first penalty, or 2 to remove the second penalty. To see additional penalties, use the ↓ down arrow to scroll down. A screen will appear to confirm the penalty deletion once the correct penalty is chosen. Additional Penalty Information To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the START/STOP button. Press this button again to start the penalty timers. Shots on Goal The console can keep track of shots on goal. If the scoreboard is so equipped, these will also be displayed on the scoreboard. For scoreboards equipped with shots on goal, press the ON GOAL +1 button on the HOME or GUEST side to add a shot on goal. To edit the shots on goal, press the S.O.G. button on the HOME or GUEST side, press the number of shots on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. Horn Manually sounding horn. To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. The horn will sound as long as you hold this button down. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle the auto horn, press SETUP, then press ENTER until the question about the auto horn is shown. At this point, press YES/NO, then ENTER. Then, press CLEAR to exit setup. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode To set the time of day, press SETUP, then press ENTER until the prompt to set the Time of Day is shown. Enter the time on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Then, press CLEAR to exit setup. After the time of day is set, it will show on the scoreboard whenever the controller is off and the scoreboard still has power. To show the time of day, turn the controller off. To return to game mode, turn the controller on and follow the regular startup instructions. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press the DOWN button. Power Down Press the ON/OFF button to power down the controller. Misc. Other Resources Full Manual